


HyunLix

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Butterflies, Comfort, Cuddles, Dancing, Fluff, Jeongin is done with them, Lots of Touching, M/M, Pining, Resisting Urges, Temptation, Vanilla, Well i mean Hyunjin always has a foot fetish so is it ever vanilla, implied chanmin, implied minsung, mm watermelon, physical touch, thats a joke dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: I might’ve messed up their roommates and I made this to where their schedules weren’t constantly full so there’s more time to show you them all just being happy and relaxed
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The room is dark, lit only by a digital clock to make sure he doesn’t stay up too late. He prefers to practice in the dark, it’s become one of his greatest comforts. He finds that especially without music, he can fully immerse himself in the dance, closing his eyes and losing himself entirely in his own thoughts and how the dance feels across his skin. Goosebumps make their way along his body, his hairs standing as the dance finishes and he stands there breathless. The door to the room gently pushes open, the hinges letting out a quiet creak as Felix walks in on Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin turns to see him, but can only make out his body, he can’t tell who it is. “Hm?” He says, still a bit intoxicated in his practice. 

Felix doesn’t really know how to start so he just quietly hums to identify himself. He just woke up and actually wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, though he isn’t surprised at who he finds. “Chan came home early.” He hands Hyunjin his towel as he sits down beside his long legs. Hyunjin takes the towel and with chilling silence plops down right beside him. “Is he asleep?” He whispers. “Yeah..”

“It’s good that he’s getting rest... Our schedule is a bit dry right now?” Felix nods and hums, looking to Hyunjin. “You look kinda scary in the dark.” 

Hyunjin stifles a laugh, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek and onto his shirt. He looks back to Felix, who’s still staring. “Yongbok, weren’t you asleep?” 

“Yeah. It’s really cold recently huh.. I woke up and my toes felt numb.” He wiggles them, they’re still frozen. 

“Your toes are cute.” Hyunjin giggles, reaching his hand down to run his fingers over them. “Your feet are so small.” 

“Are they? Yours are just big..” Hyunjin’s hands feel hot against them, like when you dip your freezing toes into a hot bath in the middle of winter. 

“Yours are small in a good way though.. They’re precious.” He fidgets with them more and giggles, wiping sweat off of himself with a towel. “Are you still tired?” He makes sure not to breathe as heavily as he wants to since he had just finished dancing, he doesn’t want to make Felix uncomfortable.

“Yeah.. I am. I came to exhaust the rest of my energy so I could sleep even better.”

“That can hurt you... If it works that’s good but over exercising especially when you’re tired can be bad..”

Felix nods. “Yeah..”

“I do it too so I’m not one to talk..” He laughs. “I drink something warm and try to calm my thoughts.”

“Mm..” He hums in an especially low growl. “That sounds like a good idea.” He yawns and closes his eyes, listening to the shuffling of clothes as Hyunjin repositions himself, taking his hand away from Felix’s feet and leaning back, legs spread in a comfortable way. Felix turns around to look at him and shimmies back between the legs, leaning his head back into the other’s chest. He closes his eyes again.

Hyunjin pets his hair, pulling the two back into the nearest wall, which already wasn’t far away. He rests his hands around the collar of Felix’s shirt, slipping his fingers under it and feeling his traps, as well as grazing over his collarbone. He pulls his hands up to brush against his neck, outlining his adam’s apple with his fingers. His lips meet the back of Felix’s head as he scoots farther back into him, cuddling against him for warmth. Hyunjin doesn’t do anything with it, continuing to pet along the natural shapes of his neck.

Felix gets subtle goosebumps on his arms, feeling a little sleepy but at the same time like he can’t fall asleep with this. His hands make their way to Hyunjin’s thighs, arms resting on his hips as he slides his hands over the muscly leg. Despite being covered in cloth from his sweatpants, Felix can still feel the protrusion and outline of each individual muscle. He flexes his own, though he wouldn’t be able to feel for comparison he’s pretty sure Hyunjin’s are stronger. 

Hyunjin purrs, his hands venturing farther under the neck of the shirt, resting without suspicion over his small pecs. His head finds its way into the dip of his neck and he finds his lips almost against his skin again. He doesn’t find it weird that he wonders sometimes how it would feel to kiss him, with someone so close it’s almost a given. He doesn’t let his mind wander too far though, recalling it to make sure it doesn’t go somewhere it shouldn’t be. He brushes his nose against his skin and feels the prickles rise on his skin. 

Hyunjin retracts his hands and holds Felix’s waist, fidgeting with the bottom hem now, resting his eyes and almost unconsciously sticking his hands under the fabric as his hands brush over his stomach and abs. Felix focuses on this all, with such silence and sealed eyes there’s only really the touch to focus on. The hot breathing against his neck and the sticky with sweat hands against his stomach give him another round of goosebumps, with the unsurprising addition of flushed ears. Come to think of it, he doesn’t see Hyunjin blush a lot, he could make it a secret goal but.. on top of all his other’s with the group he would forget about it.

Hyunjin moves his head a bit, his lips brushing over Felix’s skin to which he licks them as a reflex. He clenches his jaw to keep his lips away again and tries to conceal his pounding heart. It was a very quick embarrassment, but he was frightened at the idea of Felix jerking away; fortunately, he only gripped Hyunjin’s thighs again. Hyunjin racks his brain for a second, then his lips move on his own. “We should go back to the dorm.”

Felix nods and gets up, almost falling back but Hyunjin already had his hands there just in case, to which he was glad he was right about because he was about to support him as he rose. He stands up next, his tired muscles aching as he does. He does a little shimmy to loosen up and grabs his back, tucking the clock into it as they walk outside. They don’t talk much as they walk back.

-

Hyunjin and Felix go to the kitchen, Hyunjin making two glasses of warm milk as they go to sit on the couch together. Felix pulls his feet onto the couch as he brings the cup to his lips, gaining a small milk mustache when he takes it away. Hyunjin laughs with his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle it as to not wake the others. Felix makes a funny face and giggles as he wipes it off, closing his eyes for a bit. “Mm.” He takes another sip that clears his throat. “You should go to your room and sleep.” 

“I should. I’ll get going after I finish this.” He drinks his milk quietly and looks at Felix, who doesn’t break eye contact when Hyunjin makes it. Hyunjin stares into Felix’s eyes without any intention, it’s the mood that is there and he slips right into it. Felix wiggles his toes and switches from eye to eye, finishing his drink and then turning his attention to the couch sleepily. He listens to Hyunjin gulp down the last bits of his own drink and looks back up, smiling as he takes the cup to the sink and rinses it out. “Sleep well.” 

Hyunjin nods and smiles back, leaving for the night.

Felix scratches the back of his head, a fuzzy feeling overwhelming his chest as he goes to his room and crawls into bed. He pulls his sleeves over his hands and pulls the blanket up to his face, curling into a little ball and falling asleep. Hyunjin lays down and feels his ear, burning red. He’s not good when it comes to liking someone, he lets his mind just obsess and obsess, of course this is the same. So much happened today, he thinks for so long, unable to sleep until he checks his phone, reading that it’s already 4 am; he makes himself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix wakes up to his alarm, turning it off and pulling himself out of bed. He does a little shimmy and grabs a towel and clothes, heading into the bathroom for a shower. He knocks to make sure nobody is in, then entering quietly. He closes the door and strips down in front of the mirror to look at himself a bit, it is nice sometimes to see any change, like how he has a little chub at night from everything he ate that day and how it goes down in the morning. 

He goes into the clear shower, washing himself sleepily. He wonders sometimes what he would do if someone ever walked in on him, it’s happened before and it was funny but he still wonders about situations where he would get flustered. They’re all comfortable with each other and change in front of each other a lot, it’s not like there would be any reason to get flustered but he still wonders.

He gets dressed and dried in the bathroom, bringing out his dirty clothes and putting them in his hamper. He shakes his wet head and laughs, stretching his arms out behind him. He yawns and lays down on the couch, curling into a little ball. Han and Hyunjin come out of the room at the same time, Hyunjin looking half dead and Han looking like he just wrestled a bear. Felix laughs and sits up, subtly patting the seat beside him for Hyunjin to sit down.

Hyunjin sleepily plops onto the couch and lays on Felix’s lap, closing his eyes. Felix smiles and pets his hair, “You shouldn’t fall back asleep if you just woke up.” tucking the long blonde hair behind his ear. “I won’t fall asleep...” Hyunjin opens his eyes again and looks at Felix, moving his arms to a comfortable spot around his waist and resting his head on his navel. He mumbles words Felix can’t make out but Felix pats his head anyway. “We got watermelon yesterday-“

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm.. Yes.” Hyunjin says into Felix’s shirt in a husky voice. Felix pats his head. “Wanna get some?”  
“In a bit...”  
“Alright.” Felix scratches and massages Hyunjin’s scalp, getting little purrs in response. He leans his head back and rests his own eyes, Hyunjin sitting up and looking at him. He makes a biting motion at his chin and felix looks back down, right up to Hyunjin’s face. He leans back a bit and his eyes go wide. 

Changbin sits on the couch with watermelon and Hyunjin turns to him “Uahhh.. It looks so good.” he gets up off of Felix and slides to the table where the watermelon was cut. He grabs some for himself then calls: “Felix, do you want any?”   
“Yes please, thank you!” He stretches his arms and smiles big when the watermelon is placed into his hands. “Wow,”

“I know right?” Hyunjin says and sits between Changbin and Felix, relaxing into the couch as he eats a big bite of watermelon. Han comes out with his mouth stuffed like a squirrel, to which Hyunjin bursts into laughter and Felix tries to conceal it because of the food in his mouth. Seungmin giggles as he heads into the shower and Jeongin sits down on the couch on the other side of Felix. Minho peers from inside the kitchen while on his phone, Chan coming up right behind him and looking with a piece of watermelon in his mouth. Hyunjin keeps laughing, unable to eat his food because he’s so distracted. He puts his arm around Felix and pats his thigh as laughs, trying to stabilize himself. Felix begins to laugh as well, moving their food out of the way for a moment while Hyunjin collects himself again.

Felix hands him the food and Hyunjin lays back down on his lap, laying his head back as he eats his watermelon with his fingers. “Mmm.” Felix pokes his adam’s apple as it bobs up and down, laughing when Hyunjin looks up at him and his jaw goes back, giving him a small double chin where the skin gathered. Felix squishes it and Hyunjin goes to bite his finger, to which Felix pulls it away and waves it, “Nonono.” he says and eats some of his food. Minho, from the other room, turns on music. Everyone’s attention is drawn to it and Jisung is immediately dancing, Minho joining him. Hyunjin finishes his food and puts the bowl down on the table, hurrying to join them, the other members just watching and bobbing their heads.

Felix and Changbin are the most active of those still seated, though Chan is quiet in the kitchen so the other’s wouldn’t know. Felix is doing little hand motions, eyes glued without any shame to Hyunjin. Hyunjin does a little calling to say “Join us”, making Felix laugh and get up to dance with them. As he does, the song from Minho’s playlist changes into a sexy-hip hop song. Jisung and Minho dance with each other as if it’s a club, Hyunjin falling to the floor with laughter, Felix falling beside him and hiding his face in the floor so he doesn’t see. Changbin cringes a little, trying to conceal a laugh and Chan howls as he sits down on the couch; looking away into the couch. Jeongin goes for more watermelon. When the song ends, Seungmin comes out of the shower, already having gotten dressed in the bathroom he just throws his clothes into a basket and hangs his towel. 

Seungmin sits beside Chan criss crossed, watching the breathless dancers and giggling. A new song comes on and Hyunjin practically jumps to his feet, it seems the watermelon woke him up, he’s got a lot of energy. As he knows this song, he raps along to it and dances with the other two still standing. Felix smiles and watches them again, Minho hornily thrusting against his hand as he dances makes everyone, especially Felix on the ground right beside him, cringe. Once this song ends, Chan is at Minho’s phone to chance the playlist. “You always dance like that.” He practically whines. Minho laughs and brushes his hair out of his face, sitting down on the floor next to Jisung who puts his arm around him. Minho looks at him breathless and laughs, “You danced with me too.” Jisung laughs back, “I didnt hump my hand.” 

Hyunjin smacks the floor dramatically and turns away from the two, a loud “I hate you guys” can be heard from Jeongin who comes out of the kitchen ironically smiling. Chan relaxes into his seat beside Seungmin, who’s just smiling like a puppy. Chan pats his head.

Felix smiles and leans his head back into the couch, dry swallowing as Hyunjin pulls his hair out of his face. A more pop-like love song turns on and everyone just sings along, Jisung on the floor really getting into the vibe the song brings out and everyone giggling to him as they sing along. Hyunjin has a hand over his heart and makes a motion with his fist as if he’s singing the lyrics all in Felix’s direction. Felix matches this by putting his hand on the ground and closing his eyes, soulfully singing the lyrics to the man beside him. In his deepest voice, Felix looks Hyunjin in the eye and puts his hand beside his face “I can’t help, falling in love~ with~ you~” 

The room falls kinda quiet after Hyunjin looks away and rolls onto the floor, waving a hand at felix in a shooing way as he hides his face in the floor. Felix turns away, unable to conceal a smile and everyone just mumbles to the person beside them, Changbin and IN at opposite sides of the couch but seemingly telepathically talking to one another about how ridiculous their teammates are.

Hyunjin gets up and goes to get water, coming back and sitting the same beside Felix as if nothing happened, wrapping his arm around him and feeling over his neck the same way he did the night before. Felix’s ears turn red, the way Hyunjin can act as if that didn’t just happen makes him shiver. He leans into Hyunjin until they’re right against each other, Chan starting a conversation about their schedule as a group that distracts from every small motion the boys make.

While the other’s are focused on Chan’s words, Felix and Hyunjin think only of the hands that secretly and silently graze over each other’s bodies. It’s not like the other members would be uncomfortable if they saw it, they’re all very physical already, but it goes unseen nonetheless. While Hyunjin’s hand his pulling and rubbing Felix’s already hot ear, showing him that he can tell he’s blushing even if Hyunjin didn’t intend it to be that way, Felix’s hand is behind Hyunjin, fidgeting with the waistband of his pants and slipping his fingers under it at the side of Hyunjin’s hip. He doesn’t take it away when it’s their, just runs it over his skin. 

They talk for a few fours, giggling and switching positions a few times. Then Felix hears Hyunjin’s stomach growl, rather than asking him he says: “Should we all order some food?”

They end up up ordering an assortment of foods like fried chicken, cheese balls and tteokbokki. Because there’s so much, they don’t get too much of anything, and there’s a lot of kimchi and pickled radish on the side to cut the fat. 

Once the food arrives, everyone organizes it on the table and sits in their same spots as before while they’re eating. Everyone portioned it out so they all had an equal amount of everything, per Han’s request as the members were all teasing one another by taking more. Felix is practically glued to Hyunjin still, sitting right beside him as they eat and constantly running his hands over his clothes, staring at him. Hyunjin picks up a rice cake and makes a motion to feed it to Felix, Felix opening his mouth and nomming it while looking Hyunjin in the eyes. He smiles and eats it happily. “Here.” He takes one of his own and repeats Hyunjin’s acts, feeding him quietly.

-

As lunch wrapped up, the boys talked for a short while, heading to the practice room after and practicing dancing for 5-6 hours, eating sushi and then half of the members going to sleep. Chan is off writing and the only member still awake is absorbed in their music... Then there’s Hyunjin and Felix. On the couch, Felix lays with his back up on Hyunjin's stomach and stares at his lips sleepily, blinking a lot as he looks at Hyunjin’s eyes and hair. His arms and hands are on Hyunjin’s chest, his head resting atop them. He moves his hand and boops Hyunjin’s nose. “Boop-“ He says and giggles, making Hyunjin giggle also. Hyunjin boops him back but misses and hits his lips. Felix makes an audible “Op-“

They sit there quietly for a second and then Felix breaks it by leaning over to kiss his cheek in a joking way, expecting Hyunjin to move away but because they’re so close already there isn’t anywhere to move. His ears turn red and he pretends he didn’t kiss his cheek, pulling back and laughing. Hyunjin laughs back and pushes Felix to sit up on his lap so he can see him better. Hyunjin bites down a bunch and laughs, getting closer to Felix’s face “I’m going to eat you.” He says, then goes to his neck, planting the most gentle of kisses. Felix smiles and tries not to get carried away, jokingly pushing Hyunjin back into the couch and hiding his face in his chest all shy.

Hyunjin pats his head and says nothing else, bunching his hair into a little ponytail on the top of his head and tying it. He pats the tiny hair, smiling as Felix looks back up at him. Felix looks into both of Hyunjin’s eyes and very bluntly, however awkward asks “Can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin laughs quietly, extremely nervously and turns away “Why?” He says with his head facing a different direction. Felix laughs too, following his face and looking at him. “I don’t know. I probably like you or something.” Hyunjin stares at him and his eyes, trying to gauge how serious he is. Hyunjin nods and lets Felix kiss him, he kisses him back and pulls away without saying anything after.

Felix rests his chin on his shoulder again and runs his hands along his back, slipping his hands under his shirt and tapping his skin with the tips of his fingers. Hyunjin moves Felix to be sort of straddling him, feeling up his thighs and indiscreetly patting his butt. He leans his head back into the couch, turning to look at the top of Felix’s hair. He kisses his head, closing his eyes and relaxing further. 

Felix smiles, hugging Hyunjin tightly like a bear. “So what do you think?”

“About?”

“I said I liked you.”

“I couldn’t tell if you were being serious or not.” He lies, biting his lip and tries to calm his breathing, the fact that Felix’s chest is right against his and they can feel each other’s hearts beating, listening to them seemingly get faster as soon as they acknowledge this. Felix taps his fingers along his spine again. “That’s kinda awkward now.. I do, I was serious.” 

“Yeah.. There’s nothing we can do about it. Even if we like each other it’s just..”

“Yeah. I know.”

Hyunjin nods, lifting Felix’s head up and giving him another kiss. Felix grabs a blanket and pulls it over them, cuddling into Hyunjin’s bigger body. “Im going to sleep.” Hyunjin laughs and makes sure the blanket covers his feet, holding onto Felix tightly as he closes his eyes to sleep. “Sounds nice..” 

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any possible chapters after this will be subtle development but after the confession this is a possible ending, I really want to write them holding onto each other again just for like 8 long paragraphs of affection dodjoddbdk


End file.
